


undiscovered.

by dismalisland



Category: LISA - Fandom, LISA the joyful, LISA the painful
Genre: M/M, it turns really really gay.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/dismalisland
Summary: when big lincoln goes to deliver a care package to vega van dam, he comes face to face with feelings and urges he doesn't understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> big lincoln is a little talkative okay sorry

As Big Lincoln made his way though the pastel pink sands of Vegaland, he began to reconsider what he was doing. Vega Van Dam, the 6th to first warlord, was a huge thorn in the side. To Lincoln, all he did was whine and throw tantrums to get what he wanted. Hawk, one of the weaker warlords, and Vega, one of the lesser mid-strength warlords, were one in the same, but they fought like they were opposite species. Lincoln chuckled at the thought, but went back to his serious demeanor in seconds.

He then remembered he was in Vegaland. But, then again, how could he forget? It smelled like perfume and strawberries. He felt like he was being choked.

Big Lincoln froze, and began to turn around when his grip tightened on the bag he was carrying in his hand. Right. He wasn't here to visit Vega. He was here to drop off a care package to Vega from one of the nicer warlords. One of the warlords who took a large liking to that...prick. Sindy. 

Sindy, being the 7th strongest warlord, was Big Lincoln's best...friend? Associate? Who cared. All Lincoln knew was that Sindy entrusted him with whatever was in the bag and that he entrusted him with the task of bringing it to Vega when he could have easily gone to someone like Mr. Beautiful. 

Big Lincoln began again on the expedition to Vega's base. He could see it in the distance, but it was almost completely cloaked in fog. How coincidental. On the day Vega was sick, the base looked musky and hidden. He stopped staring and continued on. He could feel people's eyes focused on him, but he couldn't blame them. 

It only took about 15 minutes to make it to the base. It was a blush pink, with scratched and chipping paint here and there. Above the door in big, bold letters was the name "VEGA". How confident in yourself must you be? It felt like he was asking to be killed. 

He wasted no time and knocked on the door. It only took about 30 seconds for someone to answer the door. Thank God. As soon as he heard the door squeak open all of the way, he avoided eye contact and shoved the package into Vega's hands. "Take it. It's from Sindy." 

".....For me?" 

Lincoln looked over quickly. Timmy Apple Cat stood there, staring into the bag, which he had already opened. He spoke again. "I don't mean to sound rude or undeservin', but...this ain't stuff I'd want. This is stuff my boss would w-" 

"It's for your boss." Lincoln said. Simple as that. He began to turn and walk away when Timmy called after him. "Hey, hey! Hold on. Let m' go get boss to come down here. Just wait." He walked upstairs and Lincoln waited patiently. Why was he waiting? There was nothing Timmy Apple Cat or Fatty Peach Dog could do to harm him. Even Vega couldn't do much. What was he doing? 

Soon enough, Vega was at the door. Nose red. Eyes puffy. Hair messy. He loosely held a blanket around himself and shivered. "Good morning, Big L! It's nice to see you." He had the bag grasped in one of his hands. "What do you think about Vegaland, hm?" He sounded croaky. 

"It's bad. You're sick. Go rest." 

Vega squinted at him. "Oh, come on. I'm not that sick." He sneezed. Big Lincoln glared at him. He wiped his nose and continued with what he was saying. "It's just a little sore throat. Anyway...Why don't you like Vegaland? It's wonderful.." He trailed off and leaned against the door frame, closing his eyes for a minute and then opening them again. "Mmh. Sorry. I'm sleepy...Who's the bag from?"

He was changing the question too quickly for Big Lincoln to answer. "The bag is from Sindy Gallows. He wanted me to deliver it to you." 

Vega cooed. "Awhhhh...How sweet of him. Did you get me anything?" He looked up at the man in the wolf mask, studying his....face. Big Lincoln made eye contact from inside the mask. "Well, did you?" 

"No." 

"Ahhhh. No surprise..." Vega rummaged through the back. Lincoln looked away, trying not to look into the bag. "Do you want to come inside?" Big Licoln looked back to him "What?". "Do you want to come inside, I said?" "Why?" "I don't knowwwww. I haven't seen any of the warlords lately...I've been so sick. I just want to catch up. Ask how things have been." He sounded sincere. 

"Okay." Jesus Christ. 

Vega smiled and sneezed again, sniffling. "Okay! Great! Come, come." He walked into the building, dragging himself up the stairs. Lincoln followed after skirt, looking at Timmy and Fatty who stared at him like he was going to kill their beloved boss. He just made a noise of reasurrance toward the two and began to walk up the stairs. 

Not to Lincoln's surprise, Vega was sitting on a matress with more than 4 blankets and sheets draped across it messily. The matress looked soft and decently comfortable, as well. 3 feathered pillows laid on the ground. One of them was busted open with feathers spilling out of it. Vega situated himself on the matress, and patted the spot beside him. "Come. Sit." He smiled, sniffling a little. 

The other warlord's heart jumped. His chest felt tight and his mind blank. What was this feeling? His hands felt clammy. But, as he should, he made his way next to Vega, plopping down next to him. He swallowed hard. 

Vega turned to him and looked him in the eyes, a relaxed smile on his face. "So..that meeting I missed. What happened?" He stared at him, awaiting an answer. 

Big Lincoln cleared his throat. "You didn't miss much. Lardy was harassed by Hawk, as per usual." He fell back to silence and awaited a snarky remark from Vega Van Dam. He got nothing. He turned to face him. Vega was still looking at him. His eyes were...squinted? As though he was looking at something too bright or something that confused him greatly. He cocked his head and his puffy, lively hair followed suit, falling off of his shoulders. 

"Hm?"

"..."

"Wh-" 

"Can I see what's under your mask?" 

Big Lincoln froze. His shoulders tensed and he felt his chest tighten again. This time, though, it hurt.

It had been so long since someone had asked to see his face. The last person who had asked was...Dice. Now he was gone. Off the deep end. The warlords didn't have the heart to kill him and they all stared at him as he had howled in pain and the skin and his limbs tightened and stretched, creating tears and lacerations. He had finally stopped and fallen over, his head laying in front of them. He whined in pain and his bloodshot pupils scanned over the crowd. Mr. Beautiful had approached him and prayed for him, giving him a peck on the head before he walked off and left the area. The rest of the warlords had worked together to prop him up against a wall and some of them had stayed after that. Lincoln remembered the content noises Dice made, staring at each of his former friends. It hurt to see him like that. 

Lincoln snapped back to reality. He realized what he needed to do. What if Vega turned into a mutant tomorrow? What if he was gone? The thought...made him sad. Uncomfortable. Why?

He sighed and moved his hands up to his mask, gently slipping it off. As he did so, the cold, refreshing air hit his sweaty face. He shook his head and his hair straightened, the tangles showing themselves. He sighed and looked over to Vega, looking him in the eyes. Scars decorated his face. Vega looked...starry eyed..? The stronger warlord kept eye contact and didn't look away.

"Why do you hide your face, Lincoln...? You're beautiful..." Lincoln was surprised to hear that, but he continued to watch as Vega studied his face. "I don't want people to have a vantage point." It was silent, but Vega sniffled occasionally. 

Then, he spoke. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Lincoln was taken aback. What? Had he heard him correctly? He sat there, confused. "What..What did you ask me?" 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Lincoln felt himself relax. All he could hear was his heart beat in his ears and the muffled voices of Timmy and Fatty from outside of the HQ. He made eye contact with Vega again. The strongest warlord in all of the lands was going to kiss the man who was nearly placed in Western Olathe with the likes of Hawk Hollywood, Han Tsunami and Buffalo Van Dyke. He thought he had hated him. 

"Of course you can."

All Vega was was a pain in the ass. 

He was rubbing on the smaller man as if he was a familiar lover; as if he was use to his body. Teeth hit in the fit of unexperienced kissing, and Vega lurched back. "Oh, Lord. I'm so sorry, Lincoln. I let myself get out of hand. I-"

"We're leaving."

Vega was just a Pop star in a warlords disguise. 

"I'm- What?! Where are we going?" He looked curious as Lincoln grabbed his mask, pulled Vega up and headed down the stairs with him. He didn't want Timmy or Fatty to hear ANYTHING. 

As they headed through Vega land, sand kicked up and some of Vega's men looked on to see their boss running away with...a man in Big Lincoln's clothing. Odd. Lincoln realized that he had made out with a sick man. Vega was, in fact, sick. Down with something. 

Vega was more than just a pain in the ass. 

Lincoln didn't give a shit. An unfamiliar sense of affection and adventure bubbled up in him and he ran faster, making Vega move faster, too.

He didn't care if Vega had gotten him sick.

He had found an undiscovered love for someone he had always considered a nuisance. He had so many things he wanted to find out. He slowed down for a split second, yanked Vega closer and lifted him up into his arms, then started back again. 

It was never hate. His mind only knew how to recognize hatred. Hatred and neutrality. Not love. 

It was all just undiscovered, unexplored passion. Like a first love.

It felt good. Soft. New. 

Comforting.


End file.
